


Uzen Week 2019

by drayroues



Category: Uzen - Fandom
Genre: #UzenWeek2019, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drayroues/pseuds/drayroues
Summary: Historias relacionadas con la pareja de Uzui Tengen x Agatsuma Zenitsu de la convocatoria#Uzenweek2019
Relationships: Agatsuma Zenitsu/Uzui Tengen, Hashibira Inosuke/Tomioka Giyuu, Kamado Tanjirou/Rengoku Kyoujurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Día 1: cambio de edades.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gente. Pues espero les guste este aporte.
> 
> *ligero cambio del guión.

Tengen contaba con catorce años de edad, su vida no había sido fácil pues su padre estaba obsesionado con producir ninja; día tras día entrenaba hasta el cansancio, hasta que dejara de sentir sus brazos, sus piernas no pudieran sostenerle y su cabeza diera vueltas. ¿Esta será mi vida siempre? Se preguntaba constantemente antes de ir a dormir.

Entonces en un atardecer de verano lo decidió, se iría de esa casa.

Nunca antes había sentido lo que era libertad y siendo sincero consigo mismo, le había terminado gustando demasiado, el éxtasis de elegir por sí mismo era sin duda, la mejor sensación que había experimentado en sus cortos catorce años de vida; casi no podía creer que estuvo a punto de perder su juventud a causa de su padre.

Al ser quien era, se desempeñó bien en cualquier actividad que se le propusiese. Una tarde de otoño, varios meses después, mientras se encontraba laborando en un huerto escuchó gracias a su desarrollada audición un sonido extremadamente raro. 

"Disculpe, Rui-san. Creo que hay algún animal herido cerca, iré a comprobar" dijo serio el de hebreas blanquecinas.

El mencionado era un señor de gran edad que amablemente le había dado asilo, trabajo y un lugar donde dormir. Uzui le estaba muy agradecido y hacia todo lo posible por liberarle cargas al cansino hombre. "Ve con cuidado"

Uzui asintió y se dispuso a ir al lugar de donde provenían los sonidos. "creo que podría ser un humano" mencionó para sí mismo. Poco a poco fue acercándose al pequeño bosque que se situaba casi en frente de los pastizales donde ellos laboraban. Los trabajadores por lo general evitaban el lugar, a favor de no perderse.

Escuchó un pequeño susurro lastimero, cosa que lo alertó haciendo que activase su modo cauteloso rápidamente se acercó saltando de árbol en árbol.

"P-por favor, termina con sufrimiento" la escena frente a sus ojos era grotesca, una especie de monstruo se encontraba devorando muy lentamente a un hombre joven, el crujido de sus huesos resonaba en los oídos de Tengen haciéndole casi vomitar, pero gracias a su entrenamiento pudo controlarse.

Es un demonio se dijo a sí mismo, su padre le había mencionado hace algún tiempo que estos seres morían al ser expuestos al sol y que tenían una gran fuerza sumando a eso su rápida regeneración. Iba a ser difícil más no imposible.

Luchó con uñas y dientes siendo por fin victorioso. Literalmente lo amarró como puerco y lo expuso al sol, el aldeano había huido apenas tuvo la oportunidad; no lo culpaba, ¿quién no lo haría?

"Ese ha sido un trabajo esplendido, muchacho" escuchó a sus espaldas haciendo que diera un gran brinco y tomara una postura de ataque en fracción de segundos. "Tranquilo, chico, no te voy a hacer daño"

"¡No podrías, anciano, te venceré de manera extravagante!"

"¿Anciano?" Rio el hombre frente al de cabello blanco. Portaba una especie de uniforme negro, que parecía una tela resistente, su cabello era en tonos burdeos que llevaba amarrado en una coleta alta, llevaba un haori con patrones a cuadros que repartían entre negros y verdes, sus ojos en un fuego intenso y por si fuera poco, su cicatriz en su frente lo confirmaba. Era como una llamarada. "Pero si solo tengo veintiún años, incluso mi Tsukugo me elogia constantemente" bromeó como si hablara del clima.

"Suenas como alguien amable, por hoy el gran Dios de la extravagancia te dejará hospedarte en mi hogar" afirmó para después comenzar a ir de regreso al lugar donde residía.

"Gracias, eres un chico muy agradable, mi nombre es Kamado Tanjiro, me recuerdas mucho a un amigo que también se cree un Dios, el Dios de la montaña para ser exacto"

"Tu amigo es un rarito, deberías llevarlo a que revisen su cabeza" mencionó haciendo reír al de ojos rojizos. Ya habían llegado a la casa de Uzui y ambos se encontraban preparando la cena.

"ahora dime, Kamado-san, ¿qué es eso del Tsukugo que mencionaste antes? Se nota que eres una persona fuerte, y tu espada me dice que la has usado por años, parece ser que la usas para matar demonios.

"Esta va a ser una historia larga"

"tengo tiempo"

...

Había pasado un año y Tengen había decidido unirse a los cazadores de demonios, con su pasado entrenamiento como Ninja lo había hecho solo un poco más fácil. Fue un infierno el entrenamiento que se le había impuesto entre Tanjiro e Inosuke, pero él lo había pedido así.

"deberías descansar un poco"

"No puedo hacerlo, Tanjiro-san, si me detengo no avanzaré y todos a los que amo, perecerán.

"me recuerdas mucho a Zenitsu, no lo he visto desde hace un año, lo enviaron a una misión que puede durar entre dos o tres años por la lejanía y el grado de dificultad, cada mes me envía cartas"

"Pareces una colegiala enamorada, debería decirle a Kyojuro, seguro salen unas cosas interesantes"

"N-no sé qué tiene de malo"

"Si vas a declararte, ¡hazlo de manera extravagante!" 

Otro año había pasado desde que había dejado su antiguo hogar, aún mantenía contacto con su salvador y en su tiempo libre iba a ayudarle, hace tan solo unos meses logró pasar con éxito la prueba del cazador y actualmente iba junto a Kyojuro y Giyuu a la montaña Natagumo a realizar su misión.

"Hombre, creo que me gusta Kamado-san" mencionó el de cabello cual flama.

"... Creí que te gustaba desde antes, no paras de hablar de él" secundó Tomioka.

"Vaya idiota que eres si hasta el distraído de Giyuu lo notó antes que tu"

"oye" reclamó el de ojos azules.

Los tres jóvenes de entre quince y dieciséis años llegaron a su destino entre charla y charla, en poco tiempo ellos se habían hecho amigos inseparables junto a otro chico llamado Sabito, habían pasado solo ellos cuatro. El de cabellos color carne había ido a otra misión.

...

"Mata me, por favor, termina con mi sufrimiento, los huesos de mis brazos están rotos, mis costillas lastiman mis hombros, vivir es una tortura"

"¡Me niego, mi moral no me lo permite!" gritó Rengoku, Uzui y Tomioka asintieron en silencio. Acordando un plan con sus miradas.

...

"Quinta postura: lluvia tras la sequía" dijo el amable usuario del aliento de agua, aquella chica había entregado su vida voluntariamente.

"me impresionas, hombre, no sabía que tenías una técnica para que murieran sin dolor, pero si lo que la chica dice es cierto, hay una luna en este sitio. Deberíamos buscar a Tengen para decirle esto. No tengo ni idea de cuando se separó de nosotros"

Los dos jóvenes quinceañeros continuaron cazando y buscando al que creía que iba ser el pilar del sonido.

"¡Dejen a mi familia en paz! ¡Papá!" 

Sería una noche difícil.

Por otro lado, Uzui se había encontrado con dos demonios que discutían entre sí. Si estaban distraídos podría acabar con los dos. Entonces la chica gritó de que huyeran, la contraria enfureció y le ordenó que fuera a matar los a todos. 

"Es de mala educación espiar a los demás" mencionó la demonio que a su parecer era el más poderosa. 

"como si me importaran tus mierdas" 

"ustedes no entienden el poder de mis lazos con mi familia" 

"Te lo digo por experiencia, esos no son lazos verdaderos, las familias se rigen en amor y respeto; no en miedo y odio". 

"¡Cierra la boca, te mostraré el poder de nuestros lazos!" 

"Inténtalo" 

... 

Mientras se desarrolla la disputa entre Uzui y la demonio, la situación no era diferente con los dos restantes, ambos se encontraban muy mal heridos. 

Tomioka estaba entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia tumbado en el piso, con sus pocas fuerzas se defendía de los esbirros del demonio con cabeza de araña. Uno de ellos le había inyectado un veneno que le hacía sentir su sangre hervir, poco a poco sentía como sus miembros se iban encogiendo, no sabía lo que sucedía pero si sus conjeturas eran ciertas. 

Moriría en pocas horas. 

"Resiste, hombre" dijo rengoku incluso con heridas peores. Él se encargaba de alejar la atención del de cabeza arácnida del chico medio inconsciente. "Usa tu respiración para contrarrestar el veneno, te llevaré con Kanae-san. Kocho te matará si mueres, amigo. 

"hago lo que puedo, me ayudaría que quitaras a este sujeto de encima" 

"no sé si lo has notado, pero tengo un problema mayor, aquí" 

El monstruo gruñó haciéndose más grande y llamando a más demonios, como si fuera una señal, los demonios fueron en grupo para atacar a Rengoku. Al parecer su plan era cansar le para que dejara de actuar como muro impenetrable. 

Varios minutos después Rengoku se situaba respirando entrecortada mente, sosteniéndose a duras penas; se apoyaba en su espada clavada en el piso, su rodilla izquierda reposaba en el piso dándole más firmeza, mientras que en la contraria se sostenía con su pie; listo para tomar impulso en caso de ser necesario. Su ojo derecho estaba cerrado con una herida que escurría el líquido carmesí vital para los seres humanos.

"Parece que este es nuestro final, mi amigo, acepta lo con la cabeza en alto"   
"si..." susurró Giyuu con pocas fuerzas y ambos soltaron un suspiro. 

La Muerte se acercaba lentamente. 

"¡Corte, corte, corte! Te apuesto a que puedo matar a más demonios que tu, Gonpachiro." escucharon ambos jóvenes a la lejanía. 

"No lo dudo, Inosuke" rió el pilar del sol. "pero yo pido al grande" Tanjiro mostraba una sonrisa aterradora, emitiendo un aire de molestia que relajó un poco al dirigirse a los otros.   
"todo esta bien, chicos, nosotros nos encargaremos" los dos pilares se posicionaron frente a los chicos tomando una postura de defensa-ataque. 

"Pagaran por lo que le hicieron a Tomioka" comentó calmo, Inosuke. Raras veces no se equivocaba al nombrar y aún más extraña era la ocasión en donde se le veía serio. 

Inosuke estaba enojado. 

Por otro lado con Uzui no era diferente. El chico se defendía con uñas y dientes, pues la recién mostrada Luna, había demostrado su gran destreza. 

"Admite que mis lazos son genuinos y te mataré sin dolor" 

"Como si lo fuera a hacer, chica loca" 

"Entonces, no me queda más opción que aniquilar te" 

"Quiero verte intentarlo" escupió con sorna el de buen oído Acorralado en un árbol. Sus ojos se movían constantes tratando de encontrar una salida a esto, si tenía que morir, no lo haría solo. 

Otro choque de poderes comenzó, la araña lanzaba hilos aún más fuertes que Uzui repelía. Hasta que en un descuido Tengen resbaló. 

"Técnica de sangre: prisión de telarañas" 

El campo que creó alrededor de él se fue cerrando poco a poco, cuál su fuera una cuenta regresiva. 

Un segundo. Se acercaba rebanada todo a su paso. 

Dos segundos. Rebanaba su espada sobresaliente. En el siguiente segundo sabía lo que ocurriría. Era la segunda vez que Tengen temía por su vida, la primera había sido con su padre. 

Que manera más patética de perder la vida. Pensó. 

"Ah" Escuchó en suspiro. "que dolor, siento que voy a morir" por el rabillo del ojo, Tengen notó una figura de oro. Hebreas rubias, uniforme de cazador, cubierto por un Haori amarillo con triángulos blancos. Ver tal belleza antes de morir, no le pareció mala idea. "respiración del rayo. Primera postura: destello del relámpago" 

... 

"¡Detente, deja de seguirme!" exclamó el pilar del rayo. Desde que había salvado a ese niño en ese fatídico día, éste no había dejado de seguirlo cuál si fuera un cachorro. ¡Pero él no es un cachorro, a mi no me engaña, es un lobo con piel de cordero! Gritó para sus adentros. 

"No te sigo, solo vamos por el mismo camino" 

"Voy a mi finca, ¡vete!" 

"me niego" 

Tengen no se separaría nunca, por fin había encontrado a su destino.


	2. Día 2: Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un intento de comedia del segundo día de la #Uzenweek2019
> 
> disculpen la tardanza quq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Universo canon pero no tan Canon  
*cambio del guion ?)

El día que Zenitsu obtuvo su destino, no fue algo romántico como lo pintaba la gente a su alrededor. Es más, en el fondo esperaba no encontrarse con esa persona nunca.   
Es que, por Dios, ¿quién la querría conocer en esas condiciones a su persona destinada?  
¿En qué contexto se conocerían para que dijera esas palabras exactamente? 

"Voy a matar a tu amigo de manera extravagante "  
No tenía amigos, pero temía por su futura amistad, ¿sería alguien malo?, o por el contrario, ¿su destino sería alguna especie de villano?   
Aja, si, mejor no conocerlo jamás.   
Tenía tan solo 14 años cuando apareció su marca, se suponía que ésta estaba desde el nacimiento; bueno, para ser exactos, siempre había estado ahí, pero era apenas una mancha visible, que con los años se fue aclarando poco a poco, pero era tan ilegible que Kaigaku le molestaba constantemente por eso.   
¡Y ahora me decías que mi futura pareja es un bicho raro! Pero por favor, no bromeen con eso. Gracias, pero no gracias.   
Entonces hizo lo mejor que pudo, escondió su marca del otro pupilo del pilar. Si antes lo molestaba por no verse su marca, ahora sería peor si la viera.   
Su último altercado contra su persona había sido el del durazno y lo volvía a repetir: gracias, pero no gracias.   
De bañarse mucho antes que el contrario a usar mangas largas incluso en verano, cuando el calor era un infierno, cuando tenía heridas - que por alguna razón (no intencional) siempre terminaban justo es su brazo izquierdo, podía usar vendajes. Esos momentos, aunque dolorosos, terminaban siendo la gloria para que su piel respirara un poco.   
Pero Kaigaku lo terminó descubriendo un año después, una noche que olvidó atar bien sus vendajes.   
Él por supuesto, rió sin parar "Estas jodido" dijo con sorna.   
Zenitsu por su parte, aceptó las burlas con la cabeza baja, porque Kaigaku tenía la razón, él siempre tenía la razón.   
Y si antes su vida era un infierno, justo ahora afirmaba que podía ser peor; ya no le bastaba con solo decir cosas hirientes, agredir lo físicamente ni encerrarlo contra su voluntad.   
Fue peor cuando llamaba a más gente para humillar lo, fue denigrante cuando hacía que los demás leyeran su marca, fue horrible escuchar como "bromeaban" con la muerte de su futuro amigo; y ni que decir de las teorías nada bonitas de su pareja destinada.   
Así que se mantuvo alejado del pelinegro por un año, sin separarse de su abuelo, y ese fue un buen año.   
...  
A la hora de ir a la selección final, que aunque fue obligado más que nada, se auto motivó con ser el más fuerte, ayudando a la gente y casado con una chica linda. Si, ese era su futuro perfecto.  
"moriré, estoy seguro que moriré" dijo para sí mismo. O eso creyó.  
No tenía ni idea de cómo había sobrevivido esa selección.  
"está comprado, ¡seguro está comprado!" repetía en todo el camino hacia su primera misión, en un pueblo demasiado lejos, con poca civilización y de pocos recursos.  
Perfecto, simplemente perfecto.  
...  
"Por favor, cásate conmigo, mi destino es horrible, moriré, me matará, matará a mi amigo, ¡no quiero conocer a alguien así!" rogó a la chica que, según Zenitsu, se había enamorado de él.  
"¡Deje me, por favor; yo solo pregunte si se encontraba bien, al verle tan decaído¡"  
"¡eso indica que me quieres!"  
"¡Basta ya!" dijo alguien desconocido para después jalar le lejos de su querida futura esposa. "Deja de ser tan patético, ¡¿no ves que luces patético?!"  
"¡Cruel, eres muy cruel!"   
Después de ese fatídico momento, ambos chicos se conocieron y entablaron una amistad casi inmediata, charlaban y charlaban en su camino hacia la misión y Zenitsu pensaba para sus adentros que le hubiera gustado que Tanjiro fuera su destino.  
Porque su corazón hacía la melodía más gentil y hermosa que jamás había escuchado.  
Poco después conoció a Inosuke, una melodía violenta y abrasiva, alguien que hacía lo que quería sin importarle un comino lo que pensaran los demás.  
Es un idiota, pero es de admirar su fortaleza pensó muy muy en el fondo.  
"Seguro que un idiota como tú, no encontrará nunca a su destinada" afirmó Zenitsu, los tres almorzaban unas frutas que el chico jabalí había conseguido para ellos luego de retar los a una pelea y perder por un cabezazo bien dado por Tanjiro.  
"¿Destinada? ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó sin realmente importarle el de mechones azules  
Zenitsu estuvo a punto de replicar por su ignorancia, pero Tanjiro se adelantó explicando de manera suave todo el tema.  
"¿qué dice, que dice?" preguntó; ahora si, con genuino interés el chico jabalí.   
"Eres muy bonito, sal conmigo" leyó Tanjiro. "Que bueno, Inosuke, tu persona destinada seguro será alguien amable" su marca estaba en su nuca.  
"¡Y fuerte, puedo sentirlo!"   
"seguro que si"   
"¿que dice la tuya, Tanjiro?" preguntó Zenitsu intrigado, al ser el de hebreas Borgoña alguien amable, casi podía apostar que la contraria también lo sería.   
"oh, sobre eso, ya lo conocí" dijo Tanjiro en puchero, Mostrando su marca ubicada justo encima de su pecho.  
"¿Esa cosa es tu hermana?" leyó con duda.   
"Si, por años me pregunté quién sería esa persona, ¡hasta me había planteado la idea de darle un cabezazo cuando lo conociera! Mi hermana era una de las bellezas del pueblo. Pero después de conocerlo, me di cuenta de que era una persona amable, estoy muy agradecido con él por darnos la oportunidad a mi y a Nezuko."  
Los tres permanecieron en silencio asimilando sus palabras, hasta que Hashibira rompio el hielo.  
"Muéstranos que dice la tuya, Monitsu"  
“No, no, no, me niego. No tengo persona destinada” chilló en panico Zenitsu, ahora que conocía a Inosuke, podría afirmar, sin temor a equivocarse, que él sería la proxima victima de su destinada. ¡y justo ahora que por fin me caía bien!” pensó para si, Zenitsu.  
“por favor, Zenitsu” pidió Tanjiro haciendo ojos de cachorrito. ¡No caigas, Zenitsu Agatsuma, no caigas! “te prometo que no me burlaré de ti”

“¡Eso, no seas egoista, Monitsu!” 

“¡Ya dije que no!”

…

Cuando la Marca de Tengen apareció a sus siete años de edad, pudo asumir dos cosas:  
En primer lugar: Si tenía una persona destinada. Y por último: su destinado o destinada acababa de nacer, genial, se llevaban por siete años de diferencia.

Su marca aún permanecía ilegible por lo que suponía que llevaría algún tiempo hasta que se aclarara. Era como un mapa del tesoro que lo guiaría hacia su persona especial.

Tiempo después conoció a sus tres esposas, las amaba con locura, pero muy en el fondo sabía que ellas no eran su tesoro especial, así que esperó muchos años hasta que por fin se aclaró su marca ubicada en su muñeca izquierda.  
¿Acaso eres idiota, viejo brilloso?

Tengen parpadeó confundido, ¿en serio esas serían sus primeras palabras al conocerse? Río con ganas, su pequeño tesoro sin duda era alguien singular. Tengen acercó su marca a sus labios, una sonrisa se extendió por toda la comisura, besó su muñeca y soltó un suspiro feliz. “Ya quiero conocerte” dijo al aire, siendo éste testigo del anhelo de su corazón.

…  
Uzui suspiró cansado, Oyakata-sama lo había llamado para informarle de una misión que sin duda sería agotadora. No era en sí que la misión le molestara, sino el hecho de que venía con tres mocosos incluidos, pues era de infiltración y su papel era el de un padre soltero junto a sus tres hijas. Le habían dicho que en realidad eran tres chicos que iban a ir travestidos.  
No los conocía pero ya sentía pena por ellos, él simplemente no accedería a fingir el género contrario, si con solo su altura ya era delatable, no imaginaba como podría siquiera esconder su robusta complexión. Pobres niños recitó como si no hubiera un mañana. 

“Tengen, Ellos te esperan en la finca mariposa, mándale mis saludos a mis niños” pidió con voz suave su jefe.

“De acuerdo, Oyakata-sama, le deseo prosperidad” dijo a modo de despido.

“¡Seré el mejor!” fue lo primero que escuchó al acercarse al lugar de encuentro, el chico sí que tenía una voz potente, si como temía ese era uno de sus acompañantes, debería siempre estar callado.  
“Seguro que sí, ¡Serás la más linda, Inosuke!” apoyó un chico de hebreas rojizas. “¿verdad, Zenitsu?”

“¡No le des cuerda, Tanjiro, no será el más lindo, será el más idiota! Afirmo un rubio, su cabello le recordaba a los dientes de león, a sus esposa les gustaba pedirles deseos.

“Tu cállate, Monitsu, tengo una marca que prueba lo contrario”

“pues tu destinado es un ciego”

“y el tuyo un psicópata”

Tengen observó en silencio, no quería acercarse y arruinar el divertido ambiente. 

“Ya basta, chicos, Aun no sabemos si la pareja de Zenitsu será alguien malo, Giyuu-san resultó ser alguien cariñoso y comprensivo” afirmó Tanjiro orgulloso.

“Deja de mencionar al Topiokas” Tengen rio con ganas desde su escondite improvisado. 

Zenitsu rio sin poder evitarlo, a veces Inosuke podía ser muy divertido. “¡Pelea conmigo, Monitsu, pelea, no seas cobarde!” ordenó de manera estridente, repitiendo esa oración una y otra vez.

El de hebreas blanquecinas se acercó hastiado, “Cállate, niño” dijo Tengen acercándose. 

“¡Obliga me, viejo canoso!” respondió Hashibira de regreso. “pelea conmigo, pelea conmigo”

“¡Inosuke, déjalo en paz!” gritó Tanjiro llevándose al Jabalí del lugar.

Tengen suspiró y miro al chico restante “Voy a matar a tu amigo de manera extravagante” afirmó con total seriedad.

Zenitsu por su parte, le analizó con desapruebo. “¿Acaso eres idiota, viejo brilloso?” mencionó al ver su extraña manera de vestir. Encendiendo la mecha de ambos, comenzaron a discutir como si no hubiera fin.

“¡Pues tengo tres esposas, niño llorón!”

“¡¿ah sí?! ¡Qué bien por ti, viejo pervertido!”

Giraron sus cabezas tratando de ignorar al otro y se marcharon por caminos separados, recapitulando el comienzo de aquella alocada discusión.  
.  
.  
.  
“Espera, ¿qué?” dijeron ambos al darse cuenta de sus palabras. Su siguiente encuentro sería sin duda incómodo.


End file.
